


FOR3V3R 1S 4 LONG T1M3 TO B3 AL1V3

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, God Tier, Immortality, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pale Polyamory, Polyamory, Red Polyamory, Terezi Isn't Blind, There's a bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: It's a gut feeling you have- fluttery and stupid and you want nothing more than to get rid of it, but instead you're led by your pounding heart and twisting gut back to them, and you can't help smiling.





	FOR3V3R 1S 4 LONG T1M3 TO B3 AL1V3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noirchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirchime/gifts).



It's thirty-seven minutes into drawing all over your walls with chalk and eating the stubs of what remains that you realize you're bored, but you keep doing it for another seventeen because since going god tier, time has become meaningless to you since you now possess all of it. Seventeen minutes of continuing an activity you're bored of is not excruciating the way it would be if you were still mortal. If you were still mortal, you'd be concerned about the time you're wasting. Because you're not, you don't care as much.

Now it's just... There. Infinitely.

You're nine sweeps old, you have yet to truly realize the full extent of your immortality, but even the thought of spending forever alive is maddening.

You draw this on your wall, a chalky representation of the dread you feel toward the oncoming sweeps.

You know you'll have them - the same people that helped you pass your first nine - and you realize you're drawing this on your wall before you can stop it. Taking a step back, you're a little surprised that it's _them_ specifically.

Karkat and Gamzee, you mean. You love them, definitely, but you're surprised that your subconscious didn't draw, oh I don't know, Nepeta? Vriska? You've known them longer. But you look at the chalky figures on the wall and smile despite yourself.

Finally officially bored, you get up to go find these losers, who are probably having a big old feelings jam in Gamzee's pile. They've been doing that a lot lately. A part of you hopes stupidly that they're talking about you - like, in a good way. You don't like being shit talked, especially not by people you like, so you hope they're talking about you in a good way. You have a feeling they are.

When you find them an hour and twenty-two minutes later all snuggled up on Gamzee's pile, you wordlessly join them, wrapping your arms lazily around Gamzee who's now in the middle, and reaching out to hold Karkat's hand. They continue their conversation - something about another conversation that you weren't here for, but it doesn't take them long to trail off and start a new one so you can be included.

Quadrants don't feel right to describe your relationship. They're "officially" pale but wax red daily. You're "officially" not dating either of them, but you flip flop between red, pale and even black sometimes for both of them. It's a complete mess, which is why quadrants don't feel right. It's not a human relationship either- as far as you know, those all stem from monogamy and you all know that's not your style. You're greedy like that.

You think back to your last feelings jam - the one with Gamzee, cuddled up in the very same pile you lay in now, your head on his chest while he pets your head, and smile. That was nice. And he listened to you talk about your immortality, about things that happened in the game, about what may happen in the future. He didn't speak much then, and he doesn't speak much now, just letting Karkat talk on and on about a movie he saw recently. You can fully understand why he doesn't want to interrupt- Karkat's voice is beautiful. It's deeper since he molted, and has this faint growl at the back of his throat that you can only hear if he's angry or if you're *really* listening. Right now it's both. He likes the movie, based on what you've heard so far, but can't stand the characters, which is pretty standard for him.

You pitch in when he trails off with an angry groan, snickering. "I'll make a movie for you myself with all your favourite tropes and actually good characters. How does that sound?"

"If you're the one directing then I'm actually scared to see that."

You pout. "It can't be that bad! Here, you can even be co-director!"

"What's the point of making something for me as a gift if I'm helping every step of the way?"

"Picky picky," you huff, letting go of his hand and instead snuggling further into the crook of Gamzee's arm. He's cozy. Not as cozy as Karkat, because he's a literal space heater since molting, but you're mad at him now, so Gamzee it is.

Karkat sighs. "I'll make my own movie."

"Pff. I'd like to see that!" You cackle. You're genuinely interested to see what he'd come up with, especially if he thought grease was bad (okay, you'll admit, it's got some shitty morals, but it's still a good movie). Still, the idea that Karkat would bother making a movie of his own makes you think you really would like to see it. 

Gamzee agrees more sincerely than you did with a soft grin. "I know _you_ would," He huffs. " _Maybe_ I'll make a movie. But who would act for it?"

"I will!" You volunteer instantly. You didn't even consider this but now you're not letting off the hook. You're going to be a star. 

"I'll do it too," Gamzee smiles wider. "And hey, nothing's stopping you from starring in your own movie."

"Oh shit that's right,"

"We'll all star in it together," you muse. "What would we even call it? Wait, wait, I have an idea, what was that thing Strider said.... Oh yeah! Quadrant cluckbeast!"

There's a beat of silence, and then they start laughing. You join them, because it's hilariously accurate and everything feels light and floaty and _good_ and _goddammit_ you don't know if you've ever _been_ this happy. 

You take it all in - the way Gamzee's chest shakes as he laughs, the way he throws his head back and puts his whole body into it. He probably gets it from Karkat, who's also laughing heartily, his mouth so wide open that you could count every tooth, but you're too busy admiring the heat you feel emanating from him even though you're on the other side of Gamzee, who, poor thing between you and Karkat must be too warm. You admire his hair- longer than you've ever bothered to grow yours and wild even for a troll. You admire Karkat's blemishes, every freckle and bruise (he's still not quite used to how big he is, and is quite clumsy). 

You admire the curve of his nose that trails down to his lips, his jaw, his neck, and fuck you want to kiss it. You want to be on top of that beefy mutant and kissing him with a fervor you never knew you could feel. You've only felt it for him.

Until Gamzee came along.

Well, saying that Gamzee 'came along' is quite ridiculous. He's always been here, but you never considered him as a quadmate until he and Karkat announced their moiraillegance. Then you got jealous. But not of Gamzee, strangely enough. That's what kickstarted this whole mess, and now here you are cuddled up and desperately wanting to kiss both of them. Gamzee's still laughing, so you take this distracted moment to plant a kiss on his cheek, nearly missing because he moved his head, but you got there too quick.

He turns to face you and smiles, and you lean down further to plant another on his lips, reaching out to hold Karkat's hand again. He takes it and squeezes, quieting when he realized what was happening and leaning in to press a scalding kiss to your shoulder. You break from Gamzee and press one to Karkat's lips in return, then return to your original position on the pile to let them have a little time together.

You use this time to think about the world again - how all this might end one day and about how you will be here to see it because forever is a damn long time. You're interrupted when you feel lanky arms snake around your waist and you almost panic before you realize it's just Gamzee being Gamzee, turning away from Karkat to kiss you again. You make a mental note to thank him some time for his exhausting effort to keep you both included, but not right now because all you can think about right now is how fucking soft he is.

Taking him by surprise, you push him back and straddle him with a wide smirk, pinning him my the wrists. "Checkmate," you call and press your lips to his once more.

"I'm not getting any younger over here," Karkat interrupts when he's decided he's been neglected for long enough, then is promptly ganged up on by you and Gamzee, who at best possess half the strength he does combined.

You don't know what to call this relationship, but that's okay. It doesn't really need a name. As long as you have these two. These two, and your absolutely offensive amount of time to spend with them.


End file.
